


Sleeping Together(NOT smut)

by fimlover66



Series: Lyoko Warriors of Love(one shots) [3]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Bad Parenting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gay, M/M, Multi, Odd is a great partner and roommate, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, References to Sex, Roommates, Ulrich is afraid of showing emotions, Yaoi, benefits of dating your roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlover66/pseuds/fimlover66
Summary: Ulrich had a bad day and is cheered up by Odd who gets him to cuddle that night. This is talked about the next morning at breakfast.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois & Odd Della Robbia & Yumi Ishiyama & Aelita Schaeffer & Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia/Yumi Ishiyama/Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern
Series: Lyoko Warriors of Love(one shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sleeping Together(NOT smut)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after they formed the relationship, so they're still trying to figure everyone and everything out.

Ulrich and Odd joined their dorming partners at a table for breakfast. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning Ulrich,” Aelita smiled at her boyfriend, who is rarely happy in the mornings, and was in a particularly bad mood the day before.

“Oh! That was probably because he slept with me last night!” Odd responded as he began stuffing his face.

Her eyes grew wide with shock and her mouth dropped open while Jeremie spit out his hot chocolate. Ulrich looked down at his food, embarrassed by the boy's words, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Though he wasn’t sure whether what really happened or letting them believe the misunderstanding would be preferable.

By the time Odd realized how his partners interpreted him, Aelita started talking, hints of sadness could be heard in her words. “We never really talked about it, I guess, it’s because we haven’t been dating long enough to talk about it, it may be silly, but I always thought that our first time would be all five of us, you know as a group.”

“No! No! No! It wasn't like that! I got Ulrich to cuddle with me while we were sleeping!”

“I like Aelita’s idea of having our first... time to be together, but regardless I’m glad it was just that, I don’t think that I'm ready for... that just yet,” the genius boy added, nervously.

“I also like that idea, well, when we’re all ready for it, that is,” Ulrich seconded.

“Sounds good to me too!” Odd agreed as well.

“On an unrelated note, how did you manage to get 'Mr. I don’t like physical affection' to spend the night cuddling?” Jeremie inquired.

Ulrich felt his heart pounding, although he could trust Odd not to say what happened, sometimes his made-up stories can be worse than the truth.

“It’s the good old Dela Robbia charm!” he announced proudly. Allowing his roommate to let out a sigh of relief, “also he likes cuddling but won't admit it.”

“ODD!” Ulrich glared at the boy.

“You’ll thank me for this later!” he flashed a big smile, causing laughter from Jeremie and Aelita.

“I just don’t want them in public,” he eventually admitted, feeling defeated. The girl placed a comforting hand on one of his.

“Ulrich, you know that we won’t do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, right boys,” she smiled gently at him.

“You know that we would never do that, plus if we did want to cuddle with someone in public, we do have three other partners,” the genius boy pointed out, and the other blond seconded it.

* * *

**  
**

**  
Flashback to last night**

* * *

****

Odd was already in pajamas, sitting on his bed playing video games. When Ulrich came back from the showers he was still sulking, as he had been for most of the day but wouldn’t tell his partners why. They all agreed to leave him alone until he was ready to tell them. The problem with that was his roommate hated seeing him upset and was determined to help. He put down his game, and went over and sat on the side of Ulrich’s bed. Looking down at his boyfriend. Leaving his execs energy and cheesy jokes behind, knowing that wasn't what his boyfriend needed then.

“Leave me alone Odd,” the brunette groaned as he rolled over onto the side facing the wall. This did not stop Odd, who scooched closer, and started playing with his hair. He did not pull away or complain. Odd took that as an invitation to drag his partner's head onto his lap. He still didn’t complain or do anything to stop him. The blond knew that he wouldn’t, he may act like he doesn't like physical affection, but he knew that it was just an act. He was afraid of seeming weak, which is what he felt as he fought back the tears that had been building all day.

“It’s ok, Ulrich, I’m here for you, what’s wrong,” he asked as he continued to play with his hair, which seemed to be calming him down just like Odd knew it would.

“My dad called,” that was all he needed to say. Their relationship was strained at best, “because of my grades he thinks I’m a failure, and maybe I am,” he whispered that last part, as he tried to fight the swelling of tears in his eyes. He hated showing his vulnerable side, even though he had other partners he never let anyone but Odd see it. He was the most socially apt and emotionally empathetic of all of his partners. Aelita being a close second, but he didn’t feel comfortable opening up to her like this. Rooming with someone tends to make you, closer, more trusting. The blond guided Ulrich into a sitting position, holding him as he rubbed the brunet’s back, while a few tears slipped from Ulrich’s eyes. Soon Odd began to talk, in a firm yet gentle voice. “Ulrich, you are not a failure, sure your grades may not be the best, but that’s just one thing! There are so many other ways that you're great, you can fight, and not just on Lyoko where you have superpowers! You're amazing at soccer! And even though you won't admit it or show it, you're kind and sweet and an amazing boyfriend too. Your not a failure, no matter what he says.”

Ulrich pulled away, having stopped crying, he looked at Odd, a small smile crossed his lips, causing a big one to form on his boyfriend’s.

The taller boy looked away as he asked the other if he could stay with him for a bit longer.

“How about I do one better and sleep with you tonight?” he offered with a big smile, I wanted to do this for a while,” his voice regained its usual vigor.

“Wha-what! I don’t think I’m ready for that!” with a red face, he sputtered his response. And Odd realized what he said.

“No wait! I didn’t mean that! I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night in my arms?” he explained.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that, but just for tonight, and don’t tell anyone got it?”

“You have my word!” Odd announced before laying down, waiting for his boyfriend to lay down next to him. Soon the boys were curled up, limbs tangled together.

****

* * *

  
**The next morning**

* * *

****  
Ulrich woke up before Odd, and just stared at him, his slightly messed up hair, his sharp cheekbones, and slightly open mouth that had a strained of drool dripping down the side of his face. He smiled, everything was perfect, yesterday's problem was in the past, now he just had this beautiful boy in his arms. He wanted to stay like that forever, but his alarm clock went off. This did not wake up Odd, so Ulrich whispered in his ear the word that would always wake him up: “breakfast,” he tried to sit up but was trapped in the tangle of limbs, so he looked at his boyfriend, both of them laughing, while the alarm continued to go off. Soon they untangled and started to get ready for the day.

“Hey Odd? Can we do that every night?” he asked awkwardly as they were about to leave the room.

“Of course babe!” Odd got really excited at the thought of sleeping in Ulrich’s arms regularly. “Can I tell our other partners?” he asked.

“Just don’t make a big deal out of it, or tell them how I was last night,” he spoke hesitantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I will NOT be writing that orgy, I will not sexualize middle schoolers, or write them doing sexual actions.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos.  
> Please tell me what you thought of this story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Please check out the rest of the series for short stories of all parts of these kids’ poly relationship
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work)


End file.
